The present invention relates generally to improvements in cutting signal generators in electrosurgical devices, and more particularly pertains to new and improved oscillator circuitry utilized for generating high frequency cutting signals.
In the field of electrosurgical devices, it has been the practice to employ various types of electrosurgical generators suitable for generating cutting and coagulation currents. In some cases, the currents are provided by separate generators, one generator providing a cutting current and the other generator providing a coagulation current. In other cases, a single generator is utilized to provide both a cutting and coagulating current, or a combination of such currents. These prior art electrosurgical instruments, whether they used separate signal generators or one signal generator for producing the various types of signals required, either ignore the problem of the patient acting as a varying impedance load, or compensate for it by expensive and complicated means.